


Not Ready to Give Up

by Spacecadet72



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Steve and Diana are on a mission to stop a group of terrorists.





	Not Ready to Give Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettybirdy979](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/gifts).



> I knew I wanted a happy ending, because I'm still not over how they didn't get one, and when you said you liked AU's, I couldn't help but go to spies/secret agents. 
> 
> No specific universe/fandom/agency, just your run of the mill generic spy AU. :D I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from 'To Be Human' by Sia

Diana and Steve were pressed against the alley wall, both of them trying to peer around the corner to see just how many rival agents they were up against. 

She and Steve had been given the assignment only last Wednesday. It had seemed more simple then. She knew who the enemy was, and it was only a matter of taking them down. That was before everything started to get...complicated. 

They hadn’t been working together for too long, but Steve was already someone she trusted completely in the field, a quality that wasn’t always easy to find in a partnership. It helped that Steve had taken her abilities seriously from the start. 

“It’s not looking good, Di,” Steve said, his voice low. “I’m counting at least ten guys and with the other two bomb threats on the far side of the city, we’re not getting any backup anytime soon.” 

Diana nodded, her lips pressed together in a tight line. “We just have to be smart about this. We can’t let them set the bomb. They’re targeting civilians, Steve.” 

Steve glanced back at her and nodded. “I know. Any ideas?”

Diana leaned closer to the edge of the wall, and looked around, thinking for a few moments. 

“They’re split up. With all the cover from different buildings, I think we can take out a few at a time.” 

Steve glanced at his watch. It was old, the face large and vintage looking. Some of the other agents teased him for it, asking why he couldn’t go with something more modern, and fitting with their profession, but Steve always just shook his head and said, “It was my dad’s, you know?”

Diana smiled at the thought of the memory, of the ribbing not bothering him when he knew what was really important. 

“We don’t have much time. We’ll have to split up.” 

Diana’s lips pursed again, but nodded. They had a better chance working together, but time was running out. 

“It looks like there’s a bigger group out front, where they have the bomb. I’ll distract them and you take out the guys behind,” she said, already getting ready to run out from behind the wall. 

“You’ve always been better at this than me,” Steve said, glancing behind him, keeping an eye on the corner. Diana followed his gaze, just barely following his train of thought. 

“No, Steve, I can do it,” she said, guessing where he was going with this. He always was so willing to run headlong into danger. 

He shook his head. “No, this isn’t going to end well, and you know it. You can do more after--after than I can.” 

He leaned forward to press a hard kiss to her mouth before running away from her. 

“Steve!” she called out, feeling like she’d just lost something precious. Why couldn’t he have just let her do it? 

There was a thud off to her right, and before she could run after Steve, two of the men ran down the alley, heading right towards her. She squared her shoulders, tried to stop thinking about Steve, and aimed her gun. 

The firefight was brief and neither of them had been very difficult to take care of. One of their bullets had grazed her shoulder, but it wasn’t really anything to worry about, other than hurting like a bitch. 

She would get it looked at later, once she found Steve. She kept her gun out as she walked carefully around the buildings, but she didn’t run into anyone else. 

_Please be alive, please be alive_ was the only thought on repeat in her mind as she ran around the corner, willing the universe for her not to find his body, motionless when she turned the corner. 

He was on the ground, but breathing and conscious, and Diana felt a wave of relief flow through her before she realized that his hands were clutched around his leg, blood seeped between his fingers. 

“Hey,” he said weakly, flashing her a smile that didn’t cover the pain in his eyes. 

“Steve,” she said as she threw herself onto the ground next to him, her eyes roving over him to make sure he wasn’t hurt anywhere else before she checked the wound on his leg. “What happened?”

Steve chuckled, but there was pain in every second of it, and she couldn’t quite bring herself to smile back. “One of them got in a lucky shot, but even with gunshot wound in the leg, they couldn’t beat me.”

 _He’s alive,_ she reminded herself. H _e’s alive and he’s here and he’s talking_ and that was all she had wanted. She threw a quick thanks up to the heavens as she pulled out her phone and dialed 911. 

“The ambulance is on it’s way,” she said, putting her hands over his to apply pressure to the wound.

“Don’t worry, it’ll be fine,” he said soothingly, and she realized that her hands were shaking. “I’ve definitely had worse than this.” 

She glared at him, and pushed down harder. She knew he would be okay, but there was still so much blood. Where was that ambulance? “This isn’t the time for jokes, Steve. I thought you were going to die.” 

Steve’s expression sobered and he nodded. “I did too,” he said quietly, meeting her eyes. “I really didn’t think I was going to get out of this, so if all it took was a bullet in the leg, I’ll take it.” 

“You shouldn’t have run off, Steve. We’re partners. We do this as a team.” Diana said, still not over how his eyes looked as he said goodbye to her for what they both thought might be the last time. 

“And we did. Sometimes we have to divide and conquer. I just knew that if it ended badly, you could do so much more good than I could. I mean, I’m good at what we do, but it’s not the same at all. I can save today. You can save everything else.” There was so much conviction behind Steve’s eyes, and as scared and angry and shaken as Diana still felt, she couldn’t help but be reminded exactly why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. 

“Neither of us is dying. We will do good together, got it?” Diana said sternly, leaning towards him. 

Steve nodded, and laughed shakily. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Diana smiled and shook her head fondly before leaning down and pressing her lips to his. 

He pushed up to deepen the kiss, the angle slightly awkward, especially with both of their hands still holding his leg. 

“I love you,” he said as she pulled back, and she nodded. 

“And I love you,” she said, leaning her forehead against his as the sound of sirens started in the distance. 


End file.
